Even Insanity Finds Love
by Anomie86
Summary: Naruto is put in an insane asylum at a young age. To get out he puts up the happy mask we all know, but what happens when it breaks & Naruto meets a certain Uchiha? itanaru & onsided sasunaru yaoi in later chapters, & OOC
1. Mind Breaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters  
Warnings: contains itanaru & one-sided sasunaru yaoi in later chapters, OOC  
Summary: Naruto is put in an insane asylum at a young age, to get out he puts up the happy mask we all know, but what happens when it breaks and he meets a certain Uchiha?

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head'**_

* * *

It was another regular day for the 4-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. He was thrown out of several shops and the villagers either completely ignored him or insulted him. It usually didn't bother him; he has been used to it for his whole life. He couldn't remember a time when the village treated him like a functional member of society. Today, however, Naruto was in a worse mood than usual, and of course the villagers weren't helping.

"Go to hell where you belong, you demon", "Get out of our town, no one wants you here", "You should have been killed years ago", they are all statements Naruto is used to hearing from the villagers on a daily basis.

'_Will they ever just leave me alone? I don't know how much longer I can take this; I never did anything to them.' _Naruto asked himself that question almost every day, even though he already knows what the answer is: no. Not feeling like dealing with the villagers, he decided to take alley ways to get to his small apartment.

"Look what we have here, the demon fox himself coming down my alley", some random ninja in the alley was feeling bored today. "Looks like I can have some fun."

"Just leave me alone!" ordered a somewhat scared Naruto.

"And what's going to make me stop, you? You're not even five."

'_He's right, I can't even protect myself.' _So Naruto decided that it would be best to try running away. Unfortunately, Naruto isn't very lucky today.

"As if a slow weakling like you could get away," the ninja taunted while he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, ruining his escape attempt.

"What did I ever do to you?!" The frightened child was starting to panic at this point.

"You were born; demons such as yourself shouldn't exist."

'_This isn't going to end well.' _The blond boy started to think of all the worse possible outcomes of the situation he was in. His unlucky streak didn't want to be broken yet, one of the scenarios that went through Naruto's head was about to happen.

"I'm going to show you the consequence of being a demon is in this village." The ninja started to beat the young boy unmercifully. Naruto was completely defenseless against the oncoming attacks because he is yet to learn how to defend himself. "Hah, so much for the great fox demon." The ninja spat on Naruto before he left.

'_Why does this always happen to me?' _The child passed out only to be found by a couple of anbu a few minutes later.

"Who would do this to such a young boy?" one of the two asked, sad and shocked.

"Probably someone that has a grudge against the Kyuubi," the other suggested. They picked up the fainted blonde and took him to the hospital. It wasn't necessary though, the Kyuubi's power had already started healing the child.

Naruto didn't wake up until the next morning. _'Where am I?' _The blonde wondered; he almost panicked when he recalled the night before. At first he thought he was kidnapped, until he looked at his surroundings. _'Everything is white, there are machines, and I'm on a bed.' _Upon his own observations, Naruto decided that he was most likely in a hospital. _'I'm surprised anyone even cared about me.' _The child was truly shocked because no one ever showed him any attention besides when he was insulted.

When the nurse came in she jumped at the sight of the conscience boy. "Now that you're awake, you need to get out of here; we wouldn't have let you in if you weren't brought in by those anbu," the nurse ordered the blonde, after she regained her composure. Unknowingly to the nurse, her comment completely ruined Naruto's good mood. He couldn't remember the last time he felt slightly happy and having it be taken away almost instantly after it had arrived made something in the blondes mind snap.

'_I hate them! They are the real demons. I can't stand this anymore.' _Naruto's head was running a mile a minute with thoughts of hate. He probably would have attacked that nurse right then and there is a voice in his head didn't interrupt him.

**_'Whoa, slow down there, you're too young to do any damage anyway.'_**

"Did you hear that?" The child's sudden question made the nurse jump once again.

"Hear what? Are you O.K.?" The nurse was a little nervous being around the blonde.

**_'You are the only one that can hear me'_**

"There it was again; please tell me you hear him too!" Naruto was becoming desperate at this point; he didn't want to believe that he could be crazy.

"I don't hear anything, this can't be good." The nurse was already beginning to think that the young boy was insane.

**_'What did I just say? No one can hear me besides you'_**

"No way…" The blonde was wide eyed and in denial.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get you help." With that, the nurse left the room.

**_'Now look at what you've done,' _**Kyuubi could be heard sighing from inside of Naruto's head.

"I can't believe this! I'm not really hearing a voice in my head right? It's probably just my imagination, yeah that's it. Great now I'm just talking to myself, maybe I am insane."

**_'So I'm just your imagination now? Hah that's rich. And you're not talking to yourself, I can hear everything you say and think'_**

"No, no, no, no! Get out of my head!" The child was now in complete denial, and he was unaware of a doctor listening outside the door.

**_'You aren't going to get rid of me easy, and don't say ANYTHING when the doctor outside of our room comes in.' _**Just a few seconds later the doctor went inside the room. _**'I so called that!'**_

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he decided that listening to the voice couldn't make his situation any worse. "Hello, Naruto is it?" When the blonde didn't respond, the doctor decided to continue anyway. "The nurse that was taking care of you said that your behavior is a little abnormal, so I decided to talk to you personally."

'_Maybe I should say something; this guy will think I'm even crazier if I don't.' _Naruto started to reason with himself.

**_'Didn't I just tell you to stay quiet?'_**

'_You can hear my thoughts too?' _The sudden voice made Naruto flinch.

**_'You really need to start listening better; you're starting to annoy me._**

When the doctor saw Naruto flinch when nothing happened, he concluded his diagnosis. "Naruto, I'm sorry but it seems that going to an insane asylum would be best for you, at least until you're mentally stable."

'_WHAT?! I should tell him that I'm not insane, I don't want to go there!'_

**_'Why? You would be able to get away from the villagers for a while and I can fill you in on some stuff.'_**

'_Well when you put it that way…'_

**_'Trust me; this will be good for us.'_**

'_You better be right about this'_

The doctor filled out some forms and toke Naruto to the insane asylum. "This will be a good break for you; you'll have time to think things over."

**_'If only he knew what you'll be thinking about'_**

'_Why do I feel like this was a bad idea all ready?'_

The doctor left after talking to one of the nurses in the asylum. "Figures the demon would show up here sooner or later." The nurse didn't even care about Naruto's mental health, because as far as she cared he could rot in hell.

'_They're like this even here? I hate them all, what did I do to deserve this?'_

**_'You_** **_didn't do anything, it's because I was sealed inside you.'_**

'_So you're the demon they're always talking about?'_

**_'Yes, I'm Kyuubi, the demon fox that attacked the village four years ago.'_**

'_Did you kill some villagers before you went down?'_

**_'Of course, what kind of demon would I be if I didn't?'_**

'_As long as you killed some of those villagers, you're good in my book.'_

**_'Your book is pretty messed up then.'_**

'_Is there something wrong with that?'_

**_'Nope, we might get along better than I thought though'_**

While Naruto and Kyuubi were talking, the nurse led them to their room. "You're going to be staying here; I hope I don't have to see your ugly face any time soon." Satisfied with her last insult, the nurse left the child alone in the bare, white room.

_**'This place looks cozy.' **_Kyuubi stated sarcastically.

'_Well thanks to you we're going to have to get used to this place.'_

**_'Are_** **_you mad at me or something?'_**

'_Nope, you better just know what you're doing.'_

**_'Don't worry; I'm going to teach you how to fight while we're here.'_**

**_

* * *

_****I hope you liked chapter 1! This is my first story ever so pwease review & tell me what you think **


	2. Academy

**Warnings are in the first chapter  
I don't own Naruto**

"talking"  
_'thinking'  
__**'Kyuubi'**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Naruto Uzumaki has been in an insane asylum for the past three years. He is now seven years old and hasn't said a word since he was in Konoha's Hospital when he was four. Everyone at the hospital either didn't care about the blonde or had given up hope of him ever speaking again. Even though they all thought he was mentally unstable, he was just going through training in Kyuubi's room inside his own mind.

**_'I think I've taught you the basics of everything you need to know.' _**Kyuubi was beginning to think that his vessel was ready to go out into the real world once again.

_'Really? Does this mean that we're going to get out of here soon?' _Naruto was glad to hear this news; he hated being stuck in the asylum.

**_'Yes, I think it's about time for you to enter the ninja academy as well.'_**

_'I doubt that they would even let me enter it.'_

**_'Only if you appear to be more powerful than the rest of the students, they would be afraid of you.'_**

_'But according to you, I'm already more powerful than most of the ninja in this damned village.'_

**_'You still need to listen better. I said that you can't appear to be more powerful, just fake being weak and stupid and they'll probably let us in. They're probably just going to see it as a way to get you away from the village and another reason laugh at you when you appear to be messing up.'_**

_'That sounds like it could work pretty well actually, and I don't really have anything better to do.'_

**_'Of course it will work, I'm a freaking genius!'_**

_'Someone is a little cocky. I'm going to talk to the next nurse I see, O.K.?'_

**_'Yeah, that would work fine, as long as you get us out of this hell hole.'_**

Just then a nurse with a bored expression on her face came into the room, doing her rounds. "Hey!" Naruto made the nurse jump upon hearing the blonde's voice for the first time.

"D-did you just say something?" The nurse was stuttering from being shocked and nervous.

"Yeah, I did. I decided that I've been silent long enough, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's great! I knew that I shouldn't have given up hope on you yet. I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to go get the doctor in charge." Half of the nurse's mind was glad that the child had a chance and the other half was glad the demon might get out of this asylum, so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

**_'Good job, we might be getting out of here soon.'_**

_'I hope so, I hate this place. The village isn't much better but I might be able to travel once I'm a ninja.'_

True to her word, the nurse came back with the doctor a minute later. "It's this patient, he was talking to me."

"Are you sure? He hasn't said a word since he was admitted here three years ago." The doctor was skeptical of the nurse's claims.

"She wasn't lying to you; I've decided to give up being mute. I want to continue my life outside this place."

The doctor was surprised by the voice of the boy; he was sure before that the previously mute child would never talk again. "Well if you want out, you have to do some tests first, just to make sure that you're mentally stable now."

**_'Bring it! I can help you pass any test they throw at you.'_**

"If they're necessary for me to get out, I'll take your tests." When the blonde agreed, the nurse and doctor led him to a room he has never been in before. The tests were a lot easier than Naruto originally thought they'd be. Most of them were just questions about his life and feelings, and of course the child lied on most of them. Even the lie detector they hooked the blonde up to couldn't tell that most of what the child said were lies.

"You passed all the tests!" The nurse seemed a little too excited when she informed the blonde of the good news.

_'She needs to learn how to fake her emotions better or just stop trying.'_

**_'So you caught it too? She's not that good.'_**

"You have to go through an IQ test and then you can go, alright?"

"I thought you said I passed all the tests though?" Naruto was somewhat confused at the extra test.

"You passed all the tests that prove you're sane would be a better way to put it." The nurse then started to ask the blonde general questions.

_'These are so easy, but I should fail some of them for our plan to work, right?'_

**_'Yes, that would be best. The average IQ is about 100 so I say you should go for about 75.'_**

_'O.K. 75 it is…'_

After the nurse calculated Naruto's score, she decided that it was 75. It didn't surprise her in the least; the child had been stuck in an insane asylum for three years. "Now I just need to get you an apartment, get you set up so you can start living on your own. What do you plan to do once you get out of here?"

"I used to hear stories about ninja when I was little, so I was planning to try being one."

_**'You defiantly know how to make yourself seem innocent.'**_

_'Of course, you taught me how to deceive people like that.'_

"That seems like a dangerous goal for a kid, are you sure about this?" The nurse doubted that anyone would approve the demon fox's container becoming a ninja.

"Yeah, I doubt that I'll do that good, but I want to at least try it." The blonde sounded optimistic about his chances of becoming a ninja.

"I'm not sure if they'll accept someone that just got out of an insane asylum though, no offence."

"None taken, and why wouldn't they let me join? I'm sane now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I can help you get admitted as well." The nurse was starting to like the blonde boy; he seemed so innocent that it was cute.

"Really? You don't have to help me anymore; I can probably get in by myself."

"Nonsense, I can help."

**_'Damn, it's almost scary how easily you deceived her, good job.'_**

_'Thanks, she's just the first though. I still have a whole village to deceive.'_

**_'If you keep up the ignorant and happy mask, this will be easy.'_**

"Umm, excuse me miss, but where will I be staying?"

"We got the same apartment you used to live in." Even though she thought it was a good idea to put him back where he started, it was one of the worse things the nurse could have done.

_'Why would they put me there? I've been trying to forget the memories that occurred there. The constant graffiti, rocks being thrown through my window, and attempts to burn it down, with me in it.'_

**_'They probably didn't care enough to check or they just want you to be miserable again.'_**

_'I doubt this village has changed at all in the last three years.' _And sure enough, Naruto was right. The villagers didn't say anything while they were walking to the apartment, they didn't want to say anything with the nurse walking with him. The blonde could still see and feel their hateful glares. _'How do they even remember me? As far as they know I could have been dead.'_

**_'People tend to remember the demon that almost destroyed their village.'_**

_'They're all cowards, they are afraid to say anything even though there's only one other person with me.'_

After a few minutes, they finally reached the small apartment. "Naruto, are you happy to be back home?" Her voice was kind, but the boy still hated her for bringing him back to his old apartment.

"Yes, thank you very much for doing this for me." The blonde was wearing a large, fake grin.

"Do you want to stay here, or come with me to register you into the ninja academy?"

"I'd like to go now, please. I don't want to put it off because I might forget."

"Aww, you are too cute. Come on, let's go then."

_'So how are we planning to act in the academy?'_

**_'Well, defiantly ignorant, you should probably play the dumb kid in class. And act like you want attention so they don't know that you don't want it.'_**

_'Wait, what? I don't get that last part.'_

**_'It's called reverse psychology, or something like that. If you act like you want attention, most people will just pass you off as a prankster or punk. They'll stop paying attention to you. Also, it's best to act almost opposite of the real you so people underestimate us; we don't want them to know how powerful the demon container actually is, there would instantly mob after us.'_**

_'I think I'm starting to understand, I'll listen to what you're saying for now.'_

"We're at the academy now, are you sure about this?" The nurse's voice pulled Naruto out of his conversation with Kyuubi and back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You're lucky really, the group that's your age will be starting in a week."

_'Me lucky? That's a first.'_

**_'Maybe this is the turning point in your life.'_**

_'No, really? I thought it would be the same as it was back in the asylum. I had no idea anything could possibly change.'_

**_'Ha ha, you're so funny.' _**Apparently both Naruto and Kyuubi felt like being sarcastic today.

"O.K. Naruto, I've filled out your paperwork. Let's just see if they'll accept it now."

"I hope they do, being a ninja sounds like fun." Naruto sounded like an excited 7-year-old, which is exactly what he was aiming for.

"Hello miss, is this your son?" The man taking the registration form was kind-hearted.

"No, he's an orphan; I was just helping him sign up."

"Hi mister! What's your name?" The blonde child could have cared less, but he wanted to keep up his mask.

"I'm Iruka, what about you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Is he…?" The man now known as Iruka trailed off in his question.

"Yes, he is." The nurse responded almost sadly. The blonde boy looked at them both, seemingly confused.

"You probably know what you're doing. Welcome to the ninja academy, Naruto."

"I'm in? Thank you, Iruka!"

"Yes, thank you. I wasn't sure if you would let him in or not. And congratulations, Naruto."

"Of course I'd let him in, as far as I know, he hasn't done anything wrong."

_'W-what did he just say? No one has ever said I've never done anything wrong.'_

**_'It looks like we've found the only one that will say it.'_**

"Come on, Naruto we still need to set up your stuff back in your apartment." The nurse started to walk back to one of the places the blonde hates most in the village.

"Bye Iruka! I hope I see you again." This was one of the very few times the boy had told the truth that day.

It only toke a few minutes for them to get back to the small apartment. The blonde didn't have a lot of things to unpack and set up, so it didn't take long. "It looks like you don't have a lot of stuff; do you want to go shopping?"

"But I don't have any money."

"It's O.K., I'll pay for you."

"You don't have to, you've done plenty already."

"I want to help more; it wouldn't be fair to just leave you here with barely anything."

"If you want to..."

**_'Looks like you're trying to get as much out of her as you can.'_**

_'Hey, don't act like I'm making her, she offered to help herself.'_

**_'Sure she did.'_**

_'You heard her, she wants to help me.'_

**_'I also noticed the genjutsu you put on here when you were setting up your things.'_**

_'Well, it's her fault for being weak.'_

**_'That's true, but why did you act like you didn't want her to help?'_**

_'In case there was anyone listening, I don't want to sound like a spoiled brat.'_

**_'At least you're not letting your guard down, have fun shopping.'_**

They went to a furniture store first and bought a bed and couch. Next they got groceries, mostly ramen because Naruto sworn that it was calling out to him. Lastly they went to a clothing store.

_'What clothes should I get? They usually say a lot about someone's personality.'_

**_'Get something bright, it would fit the mask we're creating better.'_**

While the blonde child was browsing the clothes, he saw the perfect outfit. _'Orange is good, right? It looks bright enough at least.'_

**_'Yes, that will work fine, now buy a few of them and get out of here.'_**

_'It looks like someone doesn't like shopping.'_

**_'Of course I don't! This is boring.'_**

Naruto and the nurse went back to the apartment, with the furniture and food already there. The blonde knocked the nurse out and put a new genjutsu on her that made her think that she was just robbed. He put her outside the hospital without anyone noticing him and went back to his home.

_'At least this place is in better shape than it used to be.'_

_**'After you left people probably didn't see the point in vandalizing it anymore.'**_

_'I should probably train until class starts; it's probably different out here than it was in your room, and I don't have anything better to do.'_

**_'That's a good idea. Just make sure no one sees you training.'_**

During the next week Naruto only trained, ate, and slept. He also was going out of his way to avoid the villagers; he didn't do into any alley ways though. The blonde was used to using his jutsus outside Kyuubi's room and was ready to go to class.

_'Do you think children will be better or worse than the adults?' _The blonde didn't ask this question until he was on his way to the academy for the first day of class.

**_'I doubt they'll be as bad, they don't know as many insults.'_**

_'I'm going to act ignorant, dumb, and loud, right?'_

**_'That's the plan.'_**

The blonde child went to the room that was on a piece of paper he picked up when he entered the building. The closer he got to the room, the louder it got. _'I wasn't expecting it to be totally silent, but why are they so loud?'_

**_'They've been waiting for this longer than you have, they're excited.'_**

_'Maybe I should just wait until it gets a little quieter before going in; I don't want to go deaf'_

**_'Hmm, it might be a good idea to show up late, you're planning on being the class clown anyway.'_**

_'Yeah, and I can make an embarrassing entrance too, I should trip on something.'_

**_'Good thinking, a genius acting dumb will probably get boring though.'_**

_'I'll think of it as training my patience.'_

**_'I'm probably going to get bored; this whole academy thing doesn't seem like fun.'_**

_'It was your idea in the first place, so I better not hear you complaining.'_

'_**I know, I know. I think we've waited long enough, let's go in.' **_Naruto noticed that the noise was a lot quieter, so he decided that it was a good time to go in as well.

"Hey everyone!" The blonde boy made sure he was loud, and then he purposefully tripped over his own foot. As a result the whole class burst out laughing at the blonde.

"Naruto, are you O.K.?" The fallen child looked towards the familiar voice and saw none other than Iruka.

"Iruka, why are you here?"

"Iruka-sensei works here," pointed out a pink haired girl in an I-know-everything way.

"We will be teaching you while you're here." The other sensei in the room was named Mizuki, according to the pink haired girl.

**_'There's something about that Mizuki guy I don't like, be careful around him.'_**

_'When am I not careful around people?'_

**_'I guess I can count on you not to do anything stupid then.'_**

_'That's going to be hard seeing as how I'm supposed to act like an idiot.'_

* * *

**I hope you liked chappie 2!  
if you have any suggestions or comments, please review**


	3. Mizuki's Plan

**Warnings are in the first chapter and I don't own Naruto.**

"talking"  
_'thinking'_  
_**'Kyuubi'**_

**_

* * *

  
_**True to their plan, Naruto and Kyuubi successfully kept the mask they set up when Naruto was released from the insane asylum. All the people in the village thought the blonde was an idiot, prankster, and punk. No one ever cared about him enough to look closer and see that his life was basically a lie. Iruka was the only exception to that, he cared about Naruto more than anyone else, but Naruto managed deceived him as well. Naruto's 12 now, his class at the academy is going to graduate, and become genin in just one more day.

To say that Naruto was looking forward to graduate from the academy would be an understatement; he couldn't even describe what he was feeling. Kyuubi was right before; the academy was boring, almost worse than watching paint dry. The thought of finally getting out and doing something other than paperwork excited him to almost no end.

_'We just have to wait one more day until we can get out of the academy! Are you excited, or is it just me?' _Naruto was currently zoning out in class, but no one bothered to tell him to pay attention. He did it all the time, which made them think the blonde was even more of an idiot.

**_'Of course I want to leave it, I'm dying from boredom in here.'_**

_'Me too, I didn't know it would be this bad when we started, I already know all of this stuff.'_

**_'Yeah I know, I taught it to you. I'm still suspicious of that Mizuki guy; it's weird that he hasn't tried anything yet.'_**

_'Well, seeing that we're about to graduate, I bet that he's going to make his move soon.'_

"Naruto pay attention!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"You should be sorry, it's very disrespectful to zone out during class!" A certain pink headed girl never stopped sucking up to the sensei.

"Yeah, your right Sakura-Chan, you're so smart! Do you want to do on a study date later?"

"EWW! Why would I ever date someone as stupid as you?"

"Come on Sakura, don't say that!"

"Excuse me, I'm still teaching here!" Iruka was annoyed by the scene that occurred almost daily.

_'One of the only things entertaining in this place is seeing her expression every time I ask her out, it's priceless!'_

**_'I've got to admit that it is pretty funny.'_**

"Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to continue my lesson." Iruka continued his lecture/rant about the proper way to use a kunai while the other sensei in the room, Mizuki, was correcting some of the students' homework. The rest of the class was usual; Naruto messed up here and there, but was zoned out most of the time, thinking of what it'll be like to finally graduate after five years of attending the academy.

After class ended Naruto went to his usual training place, where he continued his training where he had left of the previous day. The blonde left when it was starting to get dark, after he got home he ate dinner and went to sleep, glad that the next day would be the last day he'd spend in the academy.

_'We just need to pass the tests today and then we can say goodbye to classes!'_

**_'Yes, I was thinking about that and I think it'd be a good idea to fail one of the tests.'_**

_'Why? Wouldn't I have to go to the academy for another year until the next class graduates?'_

**_'Yes you would, but I've got a feeling that Mizuki is waiting for you to fail, so he can start his plan, whatever it is.'_**

_'You want me to fail for that?! What if you're wrong? I'd have to waste another year in that place for nothing!'_

**_'Whoa, calm down there. Have I ever been wrong before?'_**

_'Not really, but that doesn't mean that you can't start either.'_

**_'Trust me; everything will work out in the end.'_**

_'Fine, but if I get stuck there for another year, I'm blaming you. Now which test should I fail?'_

**_'I vote for the bunshin jutsu, it requires the most chakra control, so no one will be surprised if you can't do it.'_**

_'Okay, we should start going. You better not be wrong about this!'_

**_'You worry too much, just relax.'_**

_'Someone needs to worry about us.' _Naruto made his way to the academy mumbling something about a stupid fox almost the whole way.

"I'm sure your all excited and want to start the tests right away, so you can get out of here and start being leaf ninja, right?"

"Of course we're ready! We've been training for this during the last five years!"

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Naruto. From what we've seen, you can't do anything right." One of the students said what most of them were thinking.

"Whatever! Let's just get these tests over with."

**_'You seemed a little pissed.'_**

_'It's your fault! I can't believe you want me to fail on purpose.'_

"Calm down children, we can't start while you're fighting with each other. We'll be calling you into a separate room for the tests." It took a while for them to finally call out Naruto's name, when they did he was ready to go… and fail. The blonde barely passed all the tests, except the bunshin jutsu of course.

"Naruto, what is that?!" Iruka was yelling while pointing at the pitiful form that barely even resembled the child next to it.

"Uhh, oops?"

"That was the worst attempt at bunshin that I've ever seen! You fail!"

"Calm down Iruka, at least he tried."

"Yeah Iruka, maybe you should let me pass to?"

"You can't trick me into passing you."

"Aww, well at least I tried."

"I'm sorry Naruto; I hope you have better luck passing next year." For a second something flashed behind Mizuki's eyes at the news of the child failing, the blonde was the only one that caught it though. Naruto left after that, he just went on top of some random building, waiting for Mizuki to show up.

_'If he doesn't show up I'm never talking to you again!'_

**_'Oh no, that would be such a loss.'_**

_'Shut up! Your sarcasm isn't helping.'_

**_'Well I'm bored, so deal with it.'_** They didn't have to wait much longer. It seemed that Mizuki had set out to look for the boy right after the tests had ended.

"Hello Naruto, I came here to apologize for Iruka's behavior earlier. He just acts like that because he wants you to push yourself."

"I just wish that I was better so I could've become a ninja."

"There's another way to become a ninja. Are you interested?"

"Yeah, I'd do anything!" The boy sounded excited, but he really just wanted to see what Mizuki was planning.

"There's a scroll that's guarded, if you can get and learn jutsu from it, then you instantly become a genin, after you bring it to me of course."

"Really?! I'll do it, where's this scroll?"

"I've got a map, you can borrow it, I've marked the location of the scroll, and where I want to meet with you at."

"Thanks Mizuki, I'll bring it to you later tonight." Naruto want to his home to think things over and get ready to steal the scroll.

**_'It looks like he wants a scroll with secret and dangerous jutsu in it, this could actually help us.'_**

_'I guess I shouldn't be mad at you then.'_

**_'No you shouldn't we can learn some new things from this scroll.'_**

_'What do we do about Mizuki?'_

**_'He's planning on blaming us for taking the scroll, then running away from the village. I say we meet up with him, the ninja that want the scroll back probably would of found you by then.'_**

_'Okay, so I'll go get the scroll now, learn jutsu from it, then meet with Mizuki?'_

**_'Yep, and if no one shows up we can always beat him up ourselves, then turn him in.'_**

_'Let's go get ourselves a forbidden scroll then.' _It didn't take Naruto long to get to the location marked on the map. It was easy to steal the scroll as well, the guard was on break or they're just idiots. After the boy stole the scroll he went to his secret training area to learn jutsu.

**_'Let's see, what would be the most important to learn? We don't have a lot of time here.'_**

_'I already know most of these, but it seems that Katon Karyuu Endan_ _would be the most useful. It's like a fire dragon, would probably be good for offence.'_

**_'Yes that's true; but if Mizuki, or anyone else asks say that you learned Kage Bunshin from this, okay.' _**Naruto continued to train this jutsu until it got dark out.

_'I haven't completely mastered the jutsu yet, but I at least know enough about it to continue training later.'_

**_'That's fine for now; we should go to where Mizuki wants to meet us.'_**

_'When are we supposed to meet him?' _Naruto was starting to grow impatient waiting for Mizuki; he'd been at the marked location for at least five minutes.

**_'Just wait, you went through years in that boring academy, this should be easy.'_**

_'I still wish he'd get here soon.' _After a couple of minutes Iruka showed up.

"Naruto, everyone is looking for you! They're going to arrest you for stealing the scroll."

"Why? Mizuki told me that if I brought it to him after I learned a jutsu from it, that I'd become a genin."

"It's true Naruto, now just give me the scroll and you'll be a ninja." Mizuki seemingly appeared out of nowhere on a branch of a nearby tree.

"Mizuki?! Why would you trick Naruto into getting you the forbidden scroll?"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Naruto pretended to be oblivious to the situation, even though he knew more about it than Iruka did.

"Don't listen to Iruka, he wants you to fail. He hates you because the nine tailed fox killed his parents."

"The demon fox? What does that have to do with me?"

"Naruto, Mizuki's lying! He just wants the scroll for himself."

"It's why everyone hates you; you ARE the nine tailed fox!" Naruto acted shocked and speechless at the information that he had known since he was four.

_'What should I do? I can't fight Mizuki, my cover would be blown, and it'd be weird if I stayed.'_

**_'I say you hide and watch what happens between those two for a while, we can come back in when it's the right time.' _**Naruto ran in some random direction, until he got into the forest. He masked his chakra and hid inside a nearby bush.

"Now Iruka, don't get in my way. I'll leave this village soon and you can go on with your life."

"No, not if Naruto's going to get punished for it! I won't allow you to make that boy's life any worse."

"Why are you protecting the monster that murdered your own parents? You should be glad to get him out of the way."

"The demon that killed my parents… It wasn't Naruto, it was Kyuubi."

"Fine, if you want to throw your life away for that brat, I won't stop you." When Mizuki was done speaking he started to charge Iruka with a kunai.

_'This is bad, Iruka isn't a good fighter. Should we go in there?'_

**_'Yeah, it'd be a pity if one of the only people in this village that doesn't hate you died.'_** Naruto ran in front of Iruka, blocking Mizuki with his own kunai.

"Don't EVER attack Iruka-sensei, you got that?!"

"Like the demon child will have any chance against me," Mizuki spat venomously.

"I think there's something wrong with your sentence there. If I'm a demon, shouldn't you fear me?"

"I would, if it wasn't stuck inside of a brat like you."

**_'SON OF A BITCH!! No talks about you that way, kick his ass!"_**

_'Alright, I'll go easy on him though, I don't think people would like to hear that I killed someone.'_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto summoned at least 50, all of them waiting to attack. "Do you still not fear me?"

"Naruto don't go too far, we still need him for interrogations."

"I wasn't planning on it; I'm just going to kick his ass for trying to hurt you." The blonde did exactly what he said he'd do. He stopped when Mizuki fell unconscious; it's no fun when you can't hear them screaming in pain.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?"

"It was in the scroll, Mizuki told me to learn one jutsu. I picked that one because I know it's the only reason I failed the tests."

"Close your eyes for a minute, there's something I want to give you."

"Umm, okay." Naruto closed his eyes, as directed and felt something being put on his forehead.

"You can open your eyes now." When the boy opened his eyes he imminently put his hand on his forehead, trying to figure out what it was. The blonde's finger tips brushed something metal, so the blonde looked up at Iruka and noticed that his forehead protector was missing.

"No way…" Naruto was truly in disbelief thinking that he didn't have go through another year in the hellish academy.

"You pass; you can be a genin with the rest of your class. Come to class tomorrow, I'll be assigning groups. We can even go to Ichiraku to celebrate, if you want to." Iruka's voice was light and happy, his smile bright.

"Thank you!! And of course I want to go to Ichiraku." The blonde's voice was laced with excitement.

**_'I told you everything would work out in the end! Now you owe me five dollars.'_**

_'What? We never made a bet, and you can't even use money.'_

**_'You ruin my fun. You should be thanking me, if it wasn't for me we would have never found out what Mizuki was doing.'_**

_'About that, why did we even care again? Couldn't I of just passed the tests and never see Mizuki again?'_

**_'Yeah, you could of, but I was curious.'_**

_'You had me fail the test, risk spending another year in the academy because you were CURIOUS?!'_

**_'Whoa, calm down. Everything is fine now, there's nothing to worry about.'_**

_'Son of a- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!'_

**_'Fine be mad, I'm going back to my room. So don't bother me.'_**

Naruto stayed angry at Kyuubi for the rest of the day, the blonde also didn't hear the fox, so he guessed he was still hiding in his room. The boy went to bed early that day, waiting for the next, where he'd get put into a group.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring but I promise it will get better in the next chapter**


	4. Team 7

**I'm sorry that I didn't put this up sooner but I didn't have internet for a while  
good news is that I don't need internet to write them so I'm already a couple chapters ahead  
I'm not going to post them all at one time though, yes I'm just that evil… mwhaha**

**Warnings are in first chapter & I don't own Naruto**

"talking"  
_'thinking'  
__**'Kyuubi'**_

* * *

**_'Are you still mad at me?' _**Naruto was getting ready to go to the academy, and get put into a group.

_'Yes! We could have just ignored Mizuki but no, you had to get all curious!'_

**_'Come on, you learned a new fire jutsu, you were lacking some of those, and you don't have to pretend you don't know who I am anymore.'_**

_'Well I also could have repeated a year in the academy!'_

**_'But you didn't! And stop yelling, you're going to make me deaf.'_**

_'That's not the point, and NO, I will NOT STOP YELLING!!'_

**_'I'm going back to my room and I'm not coming out until you calm down.'_**

_'GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU YET!!' _The blonde was too late; the fox had already run away. Naruto decided to go to the academy early today, after he ate and did his chores. The boy was still angry at the fox and wasn't paying attention.

"Hey kid watch where you're going!" Naruto almost ran into some random person that was on the road.

"I'm sorry, I was spacing out."

"Yeah well don't let it happen again, stupid demon."

_'I still hate these people, they're always mad at me.' _The blonde boy continued his somewhat miserable journey to the academy. Since he was already close, it only took him a couple more minutes to reach the classroom. When he got there it seemed that Sakura and Ino were the only ones missing. _'Looks like I'm not the only one that wanted to get here early today.' _Naruto took one of the few empty seats next to the oh-so-popular Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was currently freaking out when he saw his crush, Naruto, sit down next to him. The raven haired boy has liked the blonde for a few years but never said anything because he was afraid of rejection. His thoughts would have gone a little more on the perverted side, if there wasn't a loud noise coming from the door.

"I win billboard-brow!"

"No you don't, Ino-pig! I was at least half of an inch ahead of you!"

_'I'm bored… I think I'll mess with Sakura, that's usually entertaining.'_ Naruto was looking for something to get his mind off of the villagers as well.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, come sit by me!"

"Why would I do- Hi Sasuke-Kun!!" The pink haired girl successfully shoved the blonde boy out of her way to get to Sasuke.

The raven haired boy hated his fangirls, especially since they were now getting in between him and his crush. It took every ounce of his self control to not attack them.

"Why do girls keep chasing after Sasuke? It's obvious that he's not interested."

"Shut it Naruto, why are you here anyway? I thought u failed."

"Iruka changed his mind last night, so it looks like you guys are stuck with me."

"Stop fighting you two, since everyone is here I'm going to start assigning groups." Iruka was getting impatient with the students at this point. The sensei, as he said, started to put the genins into their three man groups. **(1)**

"Team seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm glad you put me into a group with Sasuke, but why Naruto?"

"We're just trying to keep the groups balanced, you're the brains, Naruto's the brawn, and Sasuke is good at each. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, but why Naruto, I don't get along with him."

"Sakura, stop whining and deal with it!" Sasuke was getting annoyed with his pink haired fangirl, but was excited about being in the group with the blonde. He thought he'd have a better chance with his crush now that they're on the same team.

_'I'm kind of glad that I was put into a group with Sakura, now I won't get as bored. I could care less about the Uchiha though. He keeps staring at me; it's starting to creep me out. He's going it again! I want to just yell at him, but no I need to pretend to be oblivious… stupid mask.'_

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the students want to know their groups, so SHUT UP!" Iruka listed the rest of the groups, and then all of the students waited for their new sensei to arrive. The new genin were picked off by threes until only Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were left, even Iruka had left at this point.

"He's really late; this is starting to get boring waiting here!" The pink haired girl was complaining about waiting for the new sensei to arrive for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I know what to do!" The blonde grabbed a chalk eraser and put it in between the sliding door and the wall.

"Do you really think he'll fall for that? He's a jounin; he probably won't fall for such a lame prank."

"Sasuke-Kun is right; our sensei will be smarter than that."

"You never know, it's worth a try at least." Only seconds after Naruto finished talking a grey haired man with a mask covering most of his face walked into the room, and the chalk eraser landed on top of his head. The blonde boy just burst out laughing while the pink haired girl looked annoyed, and the raven just sat there with an expressionless face.

"My first impression of you guys… you're a bunch of idiots." The man, which all three genins suspected was their new sensei, had already judged them. He instructed his students to follow him to the roof, so they followed him wondering what was going to happen next.

**_'It looks like he's good at judging people.'_**

_'Are you done hiding now?'_

**_'That depends, are you still mad at me?'_**

_'No, I decided that it's a lot easier to direct my anger towards the villagers instead.'_

**_'That's good; I don't deserve it as much as them anyway.'_**

"Okay I want all of you to tell me something about yourself, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that." The newly formed team seven finally reached the roof of the academy. After the introductions none of them learned anything new, besides the new sensei's name.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, are we going to do any special training now that we're ninja?" The blonde asked the question that was on the other two genins minds as well.

"Not exactly, tomorrow you're doing a survival exercise."

"We did plenty of those in the academy, shouldn't we be doing something more challenging now?" The pink haired ninja was a little disappointed to hear her sensei's news. She had grown bored of doing them and wanted something more challenging so she could show off to Sasuke.

"It's not a normal exercise, and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Why not?" This was one of the few times Sasuke had actually spoken.

"Because, you might throw up. Now go home and rest up for tomorrow." Kakashi sounded dead serious and it sent shivers down two of the genins spines. Naruto was unaffected at the new sensei's attempt to scare him, which almost surprised the gray haired man. The sensei told the genin where to meet him in the morning, and then went off on his own way.

_**'I'd like to see him try! Eat extra actually; let's see what he can do.'**_

_'I bet he's all talk anyway, and he was just suggesting it, he didn't order us to skip breakfast.' _The blonde ninja started to head off to his secret training area, once again distracted.

This time though, it was the other person that ran into Naruto. "Watch where you're walking!"

"You're the one that walked into me." When the villager noticed who he'd ran into his face became filled with even more disgust.

"What were they thinking letting a demon, such as yourself, become a ninja?"

"Their thinking is a hell of a lot more sane than yours." After the blonde ninja finished his sentence, the villager punched him in the face.

"No one talks to me like that, especially a demon!" The blonde decided that it'd be best to just avoid the situation that was unfolding, so he just walked away. "Are you afraid of a fight? I didn't think the fox would be in such a coward!"

_'I don't know if I can take this much longer, I hope that I'll be able to avoid the villagers more when I go on missions.'_

**_'You probably will, I don't know how you've tolerated them this long. I would have attacked them long ago, and the stupid villagers think you're a coward because of that! They're lucky that you can hide your emotions so well.'_**

_'That's why they think I'm a coward; they don't know how hard it is to put up with their ungrateful asses.'_

**_'So true, I bet they'd kill you or lock you up if they knew what your real thoughts were.'_**

_'I'd like to see them try. Let's just work on some jutsu before we go back home.'_ The blonde ninja continued to work on the forbidden jutsu, he almost mastered it but wasn't quite there yet. After training he went home and fell asleep.

**_'Hey wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?'_**

_'They'll live without me for a few extra minutes.'_

**_'Get you lazy ass up and remember to have a big breakfast.'_**

_'Fine I'll get up, just leave me alone.' _Naruto reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day, not forgetting to eat extra food. He then proceeded to the area that Kakashi had specified the previous day. This time when walking, the blonde tried not to bump into any villagers on the way, he really tried. The blonde was almost there, he could even see his two teammates. He let his guard down for only a second, but that was all it took.

"Watch out!" Unfortunately the other man was too late, he ran straight into the blonde ninja. "I'm sorry; I guess I was running too fast."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto tried to walk away before the man got a good look at his face, but he was never that lucky.

"Never mind, I'm not sorry. A demon like you deserves a lot worse actually."

_'Three times in two days? I think that's a new record. I'm in a bad mood now, no one better say the wrong thing to me today, and I don't think I can take anymore.' _Naruto just continued on his way to his group, ignoring the man that'd just run into him. You couldn't tell by looking at the blonde, but he was pissed off.

"Hey Naruto, I heard what the guy over there said about you. Why didn't you do anything about it?" Sasuke was wondering why his crush wasn't yelling at the other man right now.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." Naruto wore a big smile to hide his actual emotions and convince Sasuke that he wasn't bothered by it, the raven was still curious though.

"What happened? I wasn't paying attention." Neither of her teammates answered her, it was pointless since she was already zoned out again drooling over Sasuke. Their sensei didn't show up until two hours had passed.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura simultaneously yelled.

"I'm sorry, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a detour." Kakashi mentally patted himself of his back for the excuse, not noticing that none of his students believed a word of it. Team seven went to a training ground, where the sensei told them about their survival exercise. "Okay, so basically you need to get a bell from me. I have only two, so the person that doesn't get one is going to be sent back to the academy and be tied to a stump and watch the rest of us eat lunch. You have to noon to get a bell, any questions?"

**_'I get it, it's a teamwork exercise and he didn't want you to eat breakfast to make you even hungrier.'_**

_'So should I tell the other two that, or solo it?'_

**_'Never trust anyone besides yourself, solo it.'_**

_'Okay, I hope this guy is strong though, I want to blow off some steam.'_

"No questions? Okay then, go!" Kakashi teleported away, he only left smoke behind. The three genin quickly went in separate directions.

_'Should I do a surprise or head-on attack?'_

**_'I'd say head-on, you're supposed to be an idiot.'_**

_'Please, don't remind me.' _The sensei was easy enough to find, he was in the middle of a large clearing next to a river. Kakashi was starting to think his team was good at hiding, but stopped when he noticed that Naruto was standing in plain sight.

"Stealth is important for shinobi to use."

"It also means that I'd have to wait and I'm not in a very patient mood today." After he finished talking, the blonde charged his sensei for a head-on attack. When he was close enough he threw a punch at Kakashi, which the sensei easily dodged by teleporting behind Naruto.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to get a bell from me." The young ninja turned around and tried to land a kick, the gray haired man blocked it with his arm. The blonde continued this attack with a series of kicks and punches, all of them dodged or blocked by his sensei. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm during one of his punches and pulled him closer, so the sensei could whisper into his student's ear. "I expected more from the demon fox container." The jounin threw the blonde about 15 feet away before yelling at him. "Maybe you're actually as weak and stupid as they say; you probably don't even deserve to be a ninja!"

"Shut up!" Naruto didn't want to hurt his sensei, he was finally a genin and he didn't want to screw it up.

"If you want me to stop talking, then prove me wrong, stop holding back!"

_'I can't hurt him; they'd probably throw me out of the village.'_

**_'Would that be good or bad? Even your sensei calls you a demon, is it worth staying here?'_**

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to attack me, do you think you'll get hurt?"

_'Now he's just taunting me! Fuck it, being a ninja isn't worth it.'_

**_'I guess you can go blow off some steam now.'_**

"If you're just going to stand there I might as well fail you now."

"It isn't wise to taunt someone when they're having a bad day."

"It's not like you can do anything about it anyway, you're just the village idiot. If you can prove me wrong then do it!"

"If you want me to… **Kirigakure no Jutsu**!" A thick mist covered the area, blocking everyone's view. Kakashi was surprised that his student knew such an advanced jutsu; he raised his guard, preparing for an attack. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The sensei didn't expect Naruto to know that jutsu either; he couldn't block all the kicks and punches the blonde threw at him because of the mist. The young ninja didn't let up on his attack until this sensei had fallen unconscious; he then dispelled the mist and his Kage Bunshin.

"Naruto, how dare you hurt Kakashi-sensei!?" The pink haired member of the team ran out into the clearing as soon as the mist cleared.

"He said he wanted to see what I could do, he's lucky I was still holding back though." Naruto walked over to the sensei and grabbed a bell from him.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke was jealous and impressed that his crush beat Kakashi so easily.

"Umm… I have to go. Can you guys take care of Kakashi? Okay great, see you later… maybe." The blonde ran off before either of his teammates had time to say anything to him.

"Hey Sasuke, do you know why he left?"

"No, let's get Kakashi to the hospital before we worry about Naruto."

_'Stupid sensei, why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?'_

**_'I don't know, where are you going?'_**

_'I figured Sakura and Sasuke are going to tell people what happened, so I want to get my stuff packed before an angry mob shows up at my house.'_

**_'So you're planning on leaving?'_**

_'Do I have a choice? There's no way they'd let me stay after I beat up one of their precious jounin. So now all those years here were a waste.' _When Naruto arrived at his house he started packing his weapons, scrolls, food, and other important items. After he finished he heard angry shouts in the distance. _'Looks like I was right.'_

**_'Yeah, let's get out of here.' _**The blonde left his apartment and headed towards one of the village entrances. He almost made it half of the way there until he was spotted, and considering his luck, it wasn't a surprise that three jounin found him.

"I should have killed you eight years ago when I had the chance." One of the ninja there was the same one that beat up Naruto when he was four.

* * *

**(1)- Sasuke doesn't get Naruto's first kiss because it belongs to Itachi**

**Cliff hanger!! MWHAHA!**


	5. Revenge

**Warnings are in the first chapter & I don't Naruto  
extra warning: there is character death & lots of violence in this chapter**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_**'Kyuubi'**_

* * *

"You had a chance to kill this brat and you didn't take it? O well, we have another chance now."

"And what exactly makes you guys think that you even can kill me?" Naruto was getting pissed at the three jounin in his way.

"Well let's see… you're outnumbered, we're more experienced than you, and we out rank you."

_'I remember that guy, if it wasn't for him putting me in the hospital I would have never been sent to the asylum.'_

**_'Yeah it's his fault! You should defiantly kill these guys.' _**Kyuubi was glad that Naruto didn't blame him for going to the asylum.

_'But why stop with them? I should kill some villagers; they treat me like I'm a demon too.'_

**_'No objections here, you can work on what I started 12 years ago.'_**

"But you don't have the same determination as I do, you see, thanks to this damned village I grew up surrounded by hate. So now I've decided to get revenge, you should have just let me leave. Since you decided to kill me, I'll not only destroy you three, but some villagers as well. When you meet them in hell, tell them they deserved it." The blonde ninja drew out a kunai and slit all of their throats, not even giving them time to react, before turning around and walking back towards the village.

Naruto was just going through the village streets, slaughtering anyone that was unlucky enough to get in his path. He spared no one, men, women, children, or even infants; it didn't make any difference in his eyes. Wave after wave of shinobi were sent after the blonde, all failing at their attempt to stop him, even the elite ANBU didn't stand a chance against him. The young ninja showed no mercy, he had finally become the demon the village had feared.

"Naruto, stop this! It's not you, don't let Kyuubi control you!" Iruka could barely recognize his former student through all the blood he was covered in.

"I'm sorry Iruka, but I am Naruto. You don't deserve to die like the rest; you're one of the only people that didn't treat me like a demon." Naruto knocked out his old sensei and continued his killing spree. He went uninterrupted until two of his fellow genin showed up.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sakura was already crying just by looking at the blonde.

"They deserve it; if they just treated me like a human being then this would have never happened. Get out of my way, or I won't hesitate to kill you." When he spoke, Naruto was wearing an evil grin that only succeeded in making him look even more insane.

"Is that really Naruto?" Ino couldn't believe that the village idiot could look so ruthless.

"If you hate this place so much then just leave! Go away and leave us alone!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to leave until I feel satisfied, and if that means I need to kill the whole village, then I will. Now I don't have any reason to kill you, Sakura, you entertained me in the academy. So this is my last warning, get out of my way or die."

"Come on Sakura let's-" Naruto stabbed Ino in the heart before she could even finish her sentence. **(1)**

"Ino, however, doesn't have a reason for me to let her live." At the sight of her childhood friend being murdered, the pink haired girl fainted.

_'Sakura's so weak, I'm glad I won't have to be on her team anymore.'_

**_'She'd probably just slow you down. Are you planning on finishing any time soon?'_**

_'Yeah, I'm getting bored anyway; everyone in this village is weak. I'll just kill a few more before leaving.' _The young ninja decided that having paper bombs attached to his kunai would be more entertaining. He was right; the bright colors from the explosions were more exciting than regular attacks. The blonde was having fun for what seemed like the first time in his life, screams were ringing in his ears, the scent of blood, death, and smoke. The actual looks in peoples' eyes when they died were full of fear one second, then glazed over and blank the next; the blonde was addicted to it. The killing blow was the best though; just knowing that the person was going to die any second because of something he did excited him the most. He _loved_ killing people.

**_'I don't know why you didn't do this earlier; most of the people in this place don't deserve to live anyway.'_**

_'Me either, this is so much fun! We should get going soon though; I wasn't planning on completely destroying the village.' _The blood soaked blonde finished off a family cowering in a corner of their home before heading towards an exit. Most of the shinobi figured out that attacking the fox container would just result in their own death, but some of them still tried to stop him. When it became obvious that he was leaving, all of the ninja stopped following him, with the exception of a raven haired genin.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto stopped when the Uchiha appeared behind him, not even turning around to talk.

"Why did you betray Konoha? You're the last person I'd expect to do this."

"Then you don't know me very well, and they betrayed me first. What do you want? I already stopped attacking this pathetic excuse for a village."

"I don't want you to leave; I've had a crush on you since we started in the academy, please stay with me!" **(2)**

"I can honestly say I didn't see that coming," the blonde turned around to face Sasuke. "It's too late for that though, if you told me just a few days ago things would probably be different. Unfortunately your timing in horrible."

"Why… why is it different with you? I hate my brother for killing my clan, and you destroyed part of the village yet I can't hate you, why?"

"Poor, poor Sasuke, it seems that your feelings have gone past a simple crush. You _love_ me." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, somewhere is the back of his mind he knew that was true, but he was just too stubborn to openly admit it to himself.

"Can I at least go with you? There's no point in living if you're not around."

"No, you'd only slow me down. So if you don't have anything else to say then I'm leaving."

"Wait, if I can't be with you, could you kill me?"

"If you want to die then do it yourself." Naruto tossed a kunai to his former teammate. The raven haired genin caught the knife and held it to his own throat, but he stopped and then slowly lowered the weapon.

"I can't do it…" Sasuke dropped down onto his knees, not even able to look into the blonde's face.

"Figures; you're such a coward. You don't see the point of living and yet you still fear death, you're not even worth killing." Naruto turned and continued on his previous path to leave Konoha.

"I will get you back, Naruto." He thought the blonde was too far away to even hear him, but he was unaware of the other's heightened senses.

_'It looks like he just gave himself a second reason to live. Too bad he'll never complete either goal.'_

**_'What are the two you're thinking of?'_**

'_One, obviously, is to somehow get me to come back to him. The other one is to kill his brother; he mentioned something about that during the team introductions earlier... I think, I wasn't really paying attention.'_

**_'So he wants revenge and love? Something tells me that won't work out to well.'_**

_'It probably won't, I wonder which he's going to choose, if he ever gets to the point of deciding between the two.'_

**_'He might just go after both like a stubborn brat.'_**

_'That's probably what he'll do, someone as weak as him can't even decide between love and hate.'_

**_'So where are we going?'_**

_'I don't know, does everywhere sound good to you?'_

**_'Sure, I love traveling and we can find new jutsu to learn, so we could get even stronger.' _**The blonde left the village without plans to ever return, his goal now was to go everywhere and become as strong as he can possibly get. Back in the village everything was in chaos; people were desperately trying to find their loved ones and putting out the many fires the fox vessel had started.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?!" The third hokage was angry with all the remaining ninja in the village, none of them even bothered to wake him up from his nap and tell him about the attack on his village.

"We're sorry hokage-sama, but we were preoccupied with trying to stop that damn demon." The surviving ANBU finally thought of reporting the attack to their village's leader.

"So no one could take five minutes out of their precious time to wake me up? You guys are the worse shinobi ever!"

"Again, we're sorry but taking out the fox seemed like a priority at the time."

"Well sorry doesn't fix anything now does it?! Oh well, I guess there's no point in yelling at you guys. Now about Naruto, does anyone know why he attacked the village?"

"Not exactly, he was probably just being the demon that he is."

"You guys are useless! I want to know why he did this and you're all working on it until I know what happened, and I suggest you start with the people close to him."

"What do we do about the kid? Do you want us to send a team after him?"

"No, there have already been too many deaths and I don't want to increase the numbers. Just make him an S-class criminal with a large bounty over his head; some idiot might get lucky enough to kill him. Oh, and make a bonus if they can get him back alive."

"Why the hell do you want him alive after what he did?!"

"If we could ever convince him to be on our side again we'd be unstoppable."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? How could we keep him under control if he can easily destroy our village?"

"I'll find a way, now follow orders and get out of my sight!" Sarutobi was irritated with the leaf ninja, if they had told him what was going on then the most powerful demon might not have escaped. The hokage could barely even imagine what the fox container would possibly do now that there's no one holding him back.

* * *

**(1)- I wanted to kill Sakura but she's going to be in later, so I decided to kill Ino instead… no one cares about Ino, right?**

**(2)- Sasuke is way OOC here but I'm calling it pay back since he left Naruto in the actual series, I started hating him after that hehe**

**I know it's kind of short but I couldn't find anywhere else to end this chapter  
I might not be able to update for a few days because my mom is getting married, so I won't be home much  
& if anyone has tips on how to make my fight/violence scenes better then pwease tell me!**


End file.
